Love Is Forever
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: SEQUEL TO ONE FATEFUL NIGHT! Two years have passed since Aya and Kai were reunited. For two years, they've had a happy life together. But a ghost from the past is still out there. And he's hungry for revenge. Will Kai and Aya be ripped apart for good? ON HIATUS.
1. Parallel Universe

**Hey all! Sorry about taking so long to write a sequel, but I had some things to take care of. Well, I can't think of much to say, except that I hope you enjoy this story as much as its original if not more. **

**Oh! And before I forget, the characters are the same as they were in first season, but they're just wearing their clothes from G-revolution. Just thought that I'd tell you…**

**IMORTANT NOTE!: **This story, just like the one it is a sequel to, is a **Kai/reader **fic. That means, whenever you see **this: (Aya), **you replace it with your own name. The same goes for **hair colour, (auburn) **and **eye colour, (hazel). **If you have **NOT **read **One Fateful Night, **then I suggest you read that first, otherwise this sequel won't make any sense to you.

**Summary: **Three years have passed since (Aya) and Kai were reunited. For three years, they've had a happy life together. But a ghost from the past is still out there. And he's hungry for revenge. Will Kai and (Aya) be ripped apart for good? Sequel to One Fateful Night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade, Takao Aoki does. All I own are my OC's and bit beasts that you don't recognize from the show.

**Love Is Forever**

**Chapter One: Parallel Universe**

**222222**

All was quiet as an icy Russian wind blew through the graveyard. Deep into the graveyard, in what seemed to be a private part of the eerie place, stood a boy in front of two fancy marble headstones. The boy appeared to be about 16 years of age. He was tall, body well-toned, muscular. His black hair was wildly spiky and scruffy, tinted blue at the tips. His skin was pale, almost paper white. But the teenage boy's most captivating feature was his eyes. One eye was the richest hue of blood red, while the other was the palest shade of lavender.

The wind tugged lightly at his hair and clothes as he stared down at the headstones in front of him, face expressionless. The teenager's eyes skimmed back and forth over the engraved words of one of the marble stones, even though he knew the messages of both off by heart.

**Jed Hiwatari**

**1966 - 2001**

**Was tragically killed as he tried to save his family. **

**Beloved husband and father. **

That had been the man he knew as his father. Jed Hiwatari. Had he really only been 35 years of age when he was murdered? Zane remembered him. Just. He could remember those fierce glaring blood red eyes, his black hair, as spiky and wild as his own. He remembered him as a strong man, a man with great power he dare not disobey. But, despite all that, he was starting to forget him…

The boy's eyes then shifted to the next headstone. Even though he knew the engraved words off by heart, reading it always sent a painful pang through him, the hit that always brought reality too close to home.

**Yuka Hiwatari**

**1997 - 2005**

**A beloved daughter and little sister who was taken too soon. **

**May the angels watch over her. **

Bitterness could be seen in the boy's eyes. Three years had passed since Yuka's death. Zane still woke up in the middle of the night with a fearful sweat, from the nightmares of it. Her small body, bleeding in his arms as she died slowly. His hands curled into tight fists as he remembered the ones who were responsible for it. Voltaire and Boris.

They had been killed when the Abbey exploded. Yuka had been right. Neither of them had made it out alive. And they deserved it. But still, Zane was angry. A promise had been made to him. And it had been broken. That promise had been (Aya). If he were to complete the stupid mission his grandfather and Boris had given him 3 years ago, he was to be rewarded with his sister's and his own freedom. As well as doing what he wanted with (Aya), after her and Kai were broken apart. But they were never broken apart. And Yuka had been killed; her dying minutes were spent as a caged soul instead of a free one.

Slowly, Zane reached into his pocket and withdrew an emerald green beyblade. His fingers curled around it as his hand shook. He glared into the lime green bit-chip which held the image of his faithful bit beast, Vathek. Suddenly, something strange happened. A blue glow erupted from the bit-chip, engulfing the entire beyblade. Soon, the glow turned red, faded, and then went out completely. Instead of being emerald green, the beyblade in Zane's hand was now black, evil-looking.

But the beyblade wasn't the only thing that had changed. The sinister-looking blue wolf, Vathek, that occupied the bit-chip was now gone. In its place was a skeleton of a wolf, a black skeleton. Where the eye sockets were, glowing slits resembled eyes. One was blood red; the other was pale lavender, like the mimic of its master.

Zane smirked. It was the birth of a new bit beast.

'_I know what I'll call you…Demise.' _Zane thought sadistically to himself.

Slowly, Zane pocketed his new blade.

'_I will get (Aya), the promise will be fulfilled.' _

'_Yuka's death will NOT be meaningless!' _

Slowly, Zane reached into a different pocket, and pulled out a photo. The glossy image of a much younger Kai and Zane stared back at him. Standing between the two boys was a small girl with (auburn) hair and (hazel) eyes.

'_I'll get you both…you make my words, I will.' _

**222222**

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Hiwatari mansion in Japan….**_

(Aya) giggled to herself as she ran through the mansion, Kai hot on her heels. She had taken Dranzer, which had evoked a chase. Believe it or not, this happened on a regular basis….

"(Aya), give me back Dranzer right now!"

(Aya) laughed as she just continued to run. Instead of growling under his breath in frustration, Kai just smirked, mahogany eyes glinting to match. Oh, was (Aya) ever it for it now. (Aya) let out a shriek as Kai tackled her into a room. The force from Kai's tackle sent the both flying through the air, only to land on the bed. (Aya) giggled uncontrollably as she play-wrestled with Kai, trying to stop him from tickling her.

Unfortunately, they forgot they were on a bed as they continued to play-wrestle, hence the reason Kai and (Aya) fell onto the floor. Kai was quick to dominate the situation by sitting up and straddling (Aya's) hips. Kai then started to tickle the girl pinned beneath him. (Aya) laughed as she started to squirm.

"Kai! Stop it!" (Aya) laughed as she protested.

"Only if you hand over Dranzer." Kai said as he continued to tickle his girlfriend.

"No."

"Ok, you asked for it."

Kai started to tickle (Aya) even more. (Aya) laughed louder and squirmed harder. It was only when tears of hysteria formed in (Aya's) (hazel) eyes did she reach her breaking point.

"Ok! Ok, I give! You win!" (Aya) reached into her pocket and gave Kai his Dranzer.

Kai smirked as he pocketed his Dranzer and pushed himself off (Aya) to lay by her side on the floor.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

(Aya) just gave Kai a quick smile before looking back up at the ceiling, her chest heaving as she tried to get her breath back. Kai decided to finish off his payback by catching (Aya) off guard. Without warning, Kai's lips came in contact with (Aya's) neck, his right hand reaching up to hold the side of her face. (Aya's) eyes widened as she gasped, the feeling of her boyfriend's lips on her skin sending a shiver through her body. Kai smirked as he continued to kiss (Aya's) neck, noticing her reaction.

"Kai…"

"What?"

"Should we be doing this right now?"

"I don't see why not."

"Well, don't we have training at Tyson's?"

"Damn it…"

**222222**

"Late again, huh? It's about time you guys got here." Tyson remarked as Kai and (Aya) appeared at the dojo.

"Shut your face, Tyson." Kai growled.

"Yeah Tyson, don't get Kai angry and get extra training. You still have 150 laps left from when you made fun of Kai and (Aya) 3 years ago, remember?" Max warned his best friend.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault that Kai can't take a joke! Besides, if you conjoin heads with your girlfriend in front of your friends, you're pretty much asking to get bagged out, if you ask me."

(Aya's) mouth twitched dangerously as an anime vein popped out on her forehead.

"Tyson…" (Aya) growled.

Ray, Max and Chief sweat dropped. They knew from 3 years experience that (Aya's) ticked off state was not a good sign. Tyson suddenly looked nervous, which he had every right to be.

"Uh, you know what? Getting some of those laps out of the way sounds good just about now…"

With that, Tyson took off like a streak of lightning. (Aya) growled louder as she balled her hands into fists. Her whole body seemed to shake with rage.

"**TYSON!!!" **

"Oh boy…" Max said quietly.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ray muttered under his breath.

**222222**

After a hard training session, (Aya) leaned back against a tree, completely out of breath. Her legs trembled; they felt light and detached from her body. (Aya) opened the water bottle in her hand and gulped down its contents like a fish. Once her thirst was satisfied enough, (Aya) withdrew the bottle from her lips, wiping away the beads of sweat on her face with the back of her hand.

Suppose she should've been used to Kai's training methods by now, after being on the Bladebreakers team for 3 years. Then again, maybe running after Tyson while calling him unmentionable names and throwing various objects at his head had something to do with her low energy level….

(Aya) sighed as she sipped from her bottle. The way she saw it, Tyson owed her a favour. He probably only had 95 laps left to complete now, thanks to her. (Aya) removed the bottle from her lips once more as she closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing. Suddenly, a pair of arms locked around her waist. (Aya's) eyes flew open in alarm, but she relaxed when she saw that it was Kai. (Aya) groaned as she closed her (hazel) eyes once again.

"Could you not do that? I'm trying to lower my heart rate, not speed it up!"

Kai chuckled slightly.

"Poor (Aya)."

(Aya) sighed as she stopped leaning against the tree and rested her head on Kai's shoulder.

"Kai, why do you have to train us so hard?"

"To keep you at your best."

"But still, why does it have to be so damn tiring?"

"Well, it pays off in the end, doesn't it?"

"Suppose it does. But I still reckon you should cut us some slack."

"Oh? And what would be in it for me?"

"Well, that depends Kai, what do you want?"

"This."

Kai tilted up (Aya's) chin and kissed her lips. (Aya) closed her eyes as she kissed back, dropping her drink bottle as she wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Once (Aya's) drink bottle hit the ground, its precious contents began to get soaked up by the earth, but she didn't care. She was just glad that Kai had his strong arms around her, for he was the only thing that was keeping (Aya) upright at the moment. Slowly, (Aya) opened her mouth and Kai's tongue darted in, visiting the place he had been so many times before. As kiss after passionate kiss was exchanged, (Aya) unlocked her arms from Kai's neck, letting her hands wander over his perfect body. Kai shivered lightly as he began to run his hands under the back of (Aya's) top.

Soon, the long train of kisses was broken. (Aya) sighed as she pressed her forehead against Kai's.

"Come on, we better go back to Tyson's."

Kai nodded slightly.

"Alright."

The couple exchanged one last kiss. Then (Aya) picked up her drink bottle, and she and Kai walked back to Tyson's, hands linked.

**222222**

"Well, you two sure took your time coming back. . .again." Tyson teased.

"Shut up, Tyson." Kai snapped.

"Yeah, besides, we only took our time coming back so we wouldn't have to put up with you for longer than necessary." (Aya) shot back.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tyson scowled.

(Aya) shrugged.

"I thought it was."

(Aya) then left the kitchen to have a quick shower. Tyson turned to look at Kai with disbelief.

"Are you brainwashing your girlfriend to act like you or what?"

Kai glared at Tyson before picking up the nearest object, which happened to be an apple from the fruit bowl, and pegging it at the loudmouth's head. The apple hit Tyson smack in the middle of his forehead, right between the eyes. Tyson fell back onto the floor, a bump starting to show up on his forehead where the apple hit him, black swirls replacing his stormy blue eyes.

"Ow…"

"Hn. Serves you right."

"Jerk."

"Thwack!"

"Ow!"

**222222**

After (Aya's) shower and after everyone had eaten lunch, it was time for more training. As everyone filed out into the backyard, (Aya) got an idea. She turned around and walked back into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and withdrew a can of orange soda. Slowly, an evil smirk appeared on (Aya's) face. She gave the can a vigorous shake.

When (Aya) joined the others in the backyard, she set up a long line of cans, empty ones. She placed the shaken up orange soda at the end. (Aya) then walked back to the start of the line and took out her beyblade and launcher, preparing to train. (Aya) readied Holocaust in her launcher and then launched her powerfully.

"Ok, Holocaust! Let's get down to business!"

Holocaust spun at (Aya's) feet, ready for action.

"Holocaust, tear up those cans!"

Holocaust shot forward instantly at the command. She sliced through the cans like scissors through paper. Holocaust continued to work through the cans, leaving shards of aluminum behind her. Then she reached the final can…

"Go for it, Holocaust!"

Holocaust sped towards the soda can. She punctured it in several different places, before sending it up into the air. For a moment, the can spun in midair, like it was dangling from an invisible string. Then, it exploded, fragments of aluminum can scattering everywhere, the orange soda splashing down all over Tyson.

For a moment, no one said a word, they just stood and stared. Even Kai. After his shock wore off, Tyson scowled and marched up to (Aya).

"What's the big idea!?" Tyson glared.

(Aya) blinked innocently.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you drown me in orange soda!?"

"Oh, that." (Aya) shrugged nonchantly.

"Felt like it."

"You felt like it!?" Tyson spluttered.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Tyson stared at (Aya) in disbelief, mouth agape. He then closed his mouth, sent (Aya) another glare and stormed off towards the dojo to get changed. Max gave (Aya) a look.

"(Aya), that was kinda mean."

(Aya) shrugged at Max's words.

"Maybe it was, Max. But if Tyson's so willing to dish it out, then he should be just as willing to accept the fact that I'll return the favour."

Max sweat dropped, Ray shook his head while smiling slightly, Kai snickered under his breath and Kenny sighed tiredly. It was the never ending cycle of life.

**222222**

Hours later, after that eventful training session, (Aya) was walking down the street, carrying a brown paper bag full of groceries in her hands. Tyson had cleaned out the kitchen, so that it was food free, once again. Everyone was staying over at Tyson's for the night. Whenever they did this, and there was no food to be found, everyone took turns in going to the store to buy some. Everyone but Tyson, that is. Because if you send Tyson down to the store to buy food, the only thing he'd come back with is an empty bag. You'd might even find a crumb if you were lucky.

(Aya) giggled to herself. Poor Tyson. His heart was in the right place, but his mouth never let him have the credit. (Aya) let out a cry as she knocked into someone. Both of them fell backwards on the pavement. Some packets fell out of the paper bag as it hit the ground. (Aya) shook her head to clear it as she sat up.

When she saw the person in front of her, (Aya's) mouth dropped open. The guy was wearing a black shirt that had an electric blue dragon design wrapped around it, dark green pants with leather belts tied around the knees, the silver buckles on the outer sides of the knees, leaving the black leather to dangle halfway down his legs. He wore a matching jacket, the black belts tied around his upper arms. A black fingerless glove adorned his left hand, a single loop for the middle finger to go through, like the red gauntlets Kai used to wear and black Converse sneakers with royal blue shoelaces. He had wild, spiky, black hair that was tinted blue at the ends and the most surprising eyes (Aya) had ever seen, blood red and pale lavender.

But the thing that shocked (Aya) the most was the fact that the last time she had seen this person was three years ago, when the Abbey was destroyed. The person sprawled in front of (Aya) on the pavement, looking just as shocked as she felt, was no other than Zane Hiwatari.

**222222**

**Well, there it is! First chapter finally done! Hope you enjoyed it! Can't wait to hear what you think of it! Nothing but good things, if I'm lucky. Well, until the next update! Bye and love you all! Oh! And before I forget, I might as well add here that I'm changing the rating to M when I post next. Because of the future content and stuff like that. Otherwise people just whinge, whinge, whinge and bitch, bitch, bitch. Well, I always put up the warnings first if the fic isn't rated M, so no one's forcing you Mary's to read it! If you don't like, then don't read, got it!? And go and bitch to someone who cares! Ahem, yes, now that's out of the way, I'll just leave you to review now, if you want, that is. It would be nice if you did, though. **

**You/Kai fic fan**


	2. Long Time, No See

**Hey, sorry that I haven't been updating lately! Thanks for all your reviews, it's nice to know that you all like the start to the sequel. Well, without further ado, I give you the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. Just my OC's and the bitbeasts you don't recognize from the show.

**Love Is Forever**

**Chapter Two: Long Time, No See**

**222222**

"Zane…"

It was all that (Aya) was able to say.

(Aya)…" the teenage boy also seemed lost for words.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, (Aya) got on to her knees and started to pick up the items that had fallen onto the pavement, putting them back into the paper bag. A pale hand beat her to the last packet.

"Here."

"Oh…thanks." (Aya) accepted the noodle packet and put it into the bag.

Zane hauled himself up onto his feet and outstretched his hand.

"Let me help you up."

"Ok."

(Aya) accepted the boy's help hesitantly. When (Aya) was back on her feet, she just stood rooted to the spot, looking into the face of the person she hadn't seen in so long. Nothing much had changed, from what (Aya) could tell. But then again, her memory of Zane Hiwatari wasn't exactly crash hot.

"S-So how've you been?" (Aya) finally asked.

Zane shrugged his shoulders.

"So-so. Alright, suppose."

"Oh…that's good." (Aya) turned and started to walk, with Zane falling into step beside her.

"Um…how's Yuka?"

Zane stopped short and looked at (Aya) with unreadable eyes.

"How do you know about my sister?"

(Aya) looked at Zane, trying to figure out if she had asked the wrong question.

"I met her in the Abbey, when Kai and I went to Russia…"

"Oh, that'd explain it, then. And she's dead. She died in the Abbey." Zane's eyes were cold, his voice flat.

"Oh, Zane, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

They started to walk again.

"She was a good kid, she loved you."

"I know."

Silence consumed them for a few minutes as they continued to walk.

"Are you still dating my cousin?"

"Yes, Kai and I are still together."

"Really?" amusement could be detected in Zane's voice as a slight smirk curled his lips.

(Aya) glanced at Zane and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just surprised. Teenage flings don't usually last that long, that's all."

"No, they don't. But relationships do, if there's love."

"Suppose."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Anyone special?"

"Nope. Still a single, sexy bachelor."

"A pig-headed one at that."

"Hey!"

(Aya) couldn't stop the laugh from coming. Zane let out a slight chuckle himself.

"Anything interesting happen to you during these past three years, (Aya)?"

"Well, I moved to Japan to live with Kai a few months after we left Russia, and I'm now a member of his beyblade team, the Bladebreakers. Other than that, nothing."

"Hmm."

"What about your past three years?"

"Well, since Grandfather died in the Abbey as well, he was in the hellhole at the time, I've just been sorting out stuff with his will. And trying to search for my mother. She's the only family I have left."

"Besides Kai."

Zane scoffed.

"Yeah, but with all the things I've done, I hardly think Kai considers me family."

"But you were on a mission, one that would grant you the freedom of your sister and yourself. Your heart was in the right place."

"Try telling Kai that."

(Aya) sighed.

Soon enough, they arrived at Tyson's dojo.

"Well, this is my stop."

"You and Kai live here?"

"No, it's our team mate's place. The whole team's staying over for the night."

"Cool. Well, see you around."

"Bye."

(Aya) watched Zane walk off for a moment, then turned and walked through the dojo gates.

It was only when Zane turned into the next street, did he let an evil smirk show on his face.

'_Everything's going better than I expected…'_

**222222**

"Hey! I'm back! And I brought food!"

"**FOOD!"**

Tyson suddenly appeared around the corner, heading straight for (Aya). The girl swiftly brought up her leg, leaving it to balance in mid-kick. Tyson stopped in his tracks, (Aya's) foot only centimetres away from his chest.

"Tyson, don't even think about it. You know what happened last time."

"Aw, but I'm hungry!"

"Then go into the dining room and wait for your dinner just like everybody else!"

"Aw, not fair!"

"Tough."

As Tyson sulked back to the dining room, (Aya) made her way to the kitchen. When she walked in, she found Ray standing in the kitchen with his arms folded over his chest, a knowing smirk exposing one of his sharp fangs.

"What?" (Aya) questioned suspiciously as she placed the paper bag on the kitchen counter.

"Bickering with Tyson as per usual, I see."

"Yeah, so what?" (Aya) asked as she took out two packets of noodles, preparing to soak them in a container.

Ray took a few vegetables out of the bag as (Aya) put away the contents they wouldn't be using.

"Stir fry noodles again, huh?"

"Hey, if they're hungry, they'll eat it. Plus, it won't take too long to cook, so the others won't have to put up with Tyson's whinging forever."

"Fair point." Ray chuckled.

As they began to slice the meat and vegetables together, Ray glanced at (Aya) from the corner of his eye. The (hazel) eyed girl was quiet; usually she would have a lot to talk about during cooking. There had to be something wrong, Ray knew it.

"(Aya)?"

"Yes, Ray?" (Aya) didn't look up from the onions as she replied.

"Is there something bothering you?"

(Aya) sighed as she put down her knife and finally looked at the ebony haired boy.

"Don't miss a trick, do you Ray?"

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"Not now."

"Ok."

The two went back to the vegetable chopping. Not long after, Kai appeared. Ray murmured an excuse under his breath and left the kitchen. Maybe now (Aya) would talk.

"Hey." Kai wrapped his arms around (Aya's) waist, kissing her cheek.

"Mm…hi."

Kai frowned slightly at his girlfriend's absentminded tone. Usually (Aya) would turn her head and kiss him back, but she seemed too distracted for that. Kai peered over (Aya's) shoulder to catch a glimpse of her face. His frown deepened when he saw her worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Bull."

(Aya) sighed. Ever since she was a little girl, she knew that there was no fooling Kai. Ever. Kai's eyes softened as he gently tightened his grip on her waist.

"Come on, (Aya)…" Kai's lips brushed against the rim of (Aya's) ear as he whispered.

"Talk to me."

(Aya) gave in as she put her knife down a second time and leaned into Kai, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"Oh, Kai…it's not easy to say…"

"Why not?" Kai kissed the top of her head.

"Well, you'll find out when I tell you, won't you?"

Kai let go of (Aya) and turned her to face him. He placed his hands on her shoulders as his mahogany eyes looked into her (hazel) ones.

"Tell me."

(Aya) sighed once more as she looked away from Kai for a moment. Then she looked back at him.

"On my way back from the store…"

"Yes?"

"I ran into Zane."

"What?"

Kai's tone was flat and his eyes were cold.

"I ran into Zane." (Aya) repeated.

"Did he hurt you? Say anything to you? I swear, if he did, I'll-"

"No! No, he didn't do anything like he did before."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, we just talked. I told him that I was living with you, that we were together still and that I'm on the Bladebreakers team."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Yes. He told me that Yuka died in the Abbey, that he's searching for his mother and he's sorting out Voltaire's will."

Kai was suddenly very quiet, the fierceness seemed to have drained from him as his face paled.

"Voltaire's will…"

"Zane said he died in the Abbey as well."

"Grandfather died in…that means Boris…he would've…"

(Aya) knew that her boyfriend was going through a small spell of shock. The two men that had haunted and scared him all his life were out of the picture. Forever. But, despite that, Voltaire had been Kai's grandfather, and the only family he had ever known. (Aya) stepped up to Kai and coiled her arms around him, pulling him close to her.

"We all eventually lose someone, Kai."

(Aya) felt Kai slowly wrap his arms around her.

"It's not him I was afraid of losing, it's you."

Kai's voice was quiet as it tickled (Aya's) ear.

"What do you mean? You know you'll never lose me."

(Aya) tightened her hold on Kai.

"I just remember, when we went back to the Abbey, I was so scared…"

Kai dipped his head, burying his face into (Aya's) neck. The girl tried to hush him, but he continued.

"I was so damn scared…of losing you."

"Never would've let that happen." (Aya) said as she stroked Kai's silken hair with a hand.

"Still…it's hard to believe…what Zane told you…"

(Aya) turned her head to kiss Kai's head, her skin tingling where Kai's warm breath hit her neck.

"It'll be ok, they can't hurt you anymore."

Kai nodded slightly before pressing his lips against (Aya's) soft neck in a grateful kiss. He was so glad that she understood him, all of him. Even this more vulnerable part of him that he dare not let anyone else see. He was so glad that she didn't think any less of him, for being afraid. He could show her everything, and she wouldn't laugh at anything. Not a single thing.

**222222**

As everyone was sitting at the dining table, Ray glanced at Kai and (Aya), who were sitting across from each other. Both were quiet, as per usual, though the snappy remarks that Tyson would've usually received from the couple by now appeared to be absent tonight. There was some kind of gloomy vibe coming from the pair as well. Did they have a fight? Ray dismissed the thought after a moment. He remembered going back to the kitchen and nearly walking in on the two holding each other. Ray had quickly darted back around the corner and stayed there until Kai left.

'_Well, whatever it is, I hope it blows over soon.' _Ray thought.

Little did any of them know, the trouble had only just started….

**222222**

(Aya) sighed as she tossed and turned in her futon on the dojo floor. All around her, she could hear the peaceful breathing of her team mates. As she continued to listen, (Aya) was able to detect other sounds. Like Tyson's soft snoring, Max's occasional mumbles, Ray's slight purring and the Chief murmuring algebraic equations. Kai was silent, as usual. Not a single peep from the guy.

(Aya) had been continuously falling asleep and waking up all night. Just then, she had woken up from a nightmare of being chased by a shadow. The faster she ran, the bigger the shadow seemed to grow. (Aya) had finally woken up when it reached the part where the shadow engulfed her in complete darkness. After a few more tried attempts in slumber, and failing, (Aya) carefully wriggled out of her futon and silently padded her way towards the door. Maybe some fresh air and a starry sky would help clear her head.

"What are you doing?"

(Aya) nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her boyfriend's quiet voice. In the moonlight shining through the window, (Aya) could see Kai staring up at her.

"I can't get to sleep. I was going outside for a bit."

"Hn. It's because of Zane, isn't it?"

"Yeah." (Aya) sighed.

For a moment, Kai's face became partly shadowed by the dark. (Aya's) eyes blurred, and for a moment, Zane took Kai's place. She could imagine him grinning sadistically at her, his hand grabbing her ankle, pulling her down towards him…

(Aya) shuddered at the thought and pushed it away, hugging her shoulders. Kai frowned when he saw this and sat up.

"(Aya)?" Kai reached out and gently touched her bare knee.

(Aya) jolted slightly and her frightened eyes focused back on Kai. Wordlessly, Kai held out his arms. (Aya's) knees buckled and she silently dropped to the floor. She fell against Kai, resting her head against his neck. Kai held her close as he rubbed her back with a soothing hand and kissed her (auburn) hair. (Aya) pulled away for a second to straddle Kai's hips then went back to hugging him. Kai toyed with a lock of her hair as he kissed (Aya) behind her earlobe.

"I won't let him harm you, not a chance."

(Aya) exhaled before burying her face into Kai's neck. She trailed a hand down his chest to his stomach and rubbed his hard abs lightly. Kai's torso was bare as it basked in the moon's milky glow. He felt ting shivers run through his body at (Aya's) touch. Slowly, Kai trailed tiny kisses up (Aya's) neck. When he reached her earlobe, Kai started to bite it gently. (Aya) smiled as a small giggle bubbled in her throat. Kai's bites were like the nibbles of a baby animal. Kai slipped his hands up the back of (Aya's) shirt and started to slowly run his fingertips up and down her spine as he kissed down her neck. (Aya) writhed slightly at his touch as she let out a low moan in his ear. Kai pulled away from (Aya's) neck and placed a fiery kiss on her lips. (Aya's) (hazel) eyes fluttered shut as she kissed back. Ever so slowly, one of Kai's hands slipped down from (Aya's) back and snaked up her waist, inching towards her front. (Aya) giggled into the kiss as she grabbed Kai's forearm, preventing his hand from moving. When Kai growled slightly against her lips, (Aya) broke off the kiss.

"Don't, Kai. Or else."

A slight devilish smirk curled Kai's lips as he slowly moved his other hand towards her front.

"Or else what?"

(Aya) again grabbed his forearm, preventing Kai's hand from touching her breast.

"Or else this."

(Aya) leaned forward, brushing her lips against Kai's chest. Kai's eyes widened slightly as he gasped. He just managed to bite back a moan as (Aya) did it again. (Aya) leaned forward, her hot breath clashing against Kai's nipple before she kissed it lightly. Kai groaned softly in her ear as a response to the sweet torture. They couldn't really do anything, not at that moment, not where they were. And it was frustrating for them both. (Aya) let go of Kai's arms as she kissed him of the tip of his nose.

"Come on, we better get some sleep."

Kai nodded as he removed his hands from underneath (Aya's) shirt. But he wasn't going to let her have the last laugh. Before (Aya) could move, Kai's hands gripped her rump tightly. Then, with a slight roughness, he began to grind her against him. (Aya) gasped as her eyes flew wide open, shocks of pleasure coursing through her body. And the more she tried to get away, the tighter his hands gripped her rump and the harder he grinded. (Aya) buried her face into Kai's neck, letting her moans get muffled by his skin. When (Aya) lifted her head and moaned longingly in Kai's ear, the boy gritted his teeth.

His "payback" was starting to get to him, as well as her, which wasn't supposed to happen. Kai smirked as an idea came to mind. Kai released one of his hands from (Aya's) rump, allowing it to travel down her thigh. Still grinding, Kai brushed his fingertips along (Aya's) inner thigh, which resulted in a shiver. A smirk grew on Kai's face. He knew (Aya) wasn't going to expect his next move. Over the material of her panties, Kai brushed his thumb upwards. (Aya) jolted and moaned lowly. Kai's smirk grew into a slight grin. Still on the material of her panties, Kai's thumb found (Aya's) now swollen pearl. He grinded her harder against him as his thumb massaged the special bundle of nerves. (Aya) bit hard into Kai's neck, her muffled groan trapped in her throat.

Kai suddenly stopped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around (Aya), pulling her down to join him on the futon. Kai closed his eyes, slight smirk still on his face. (Aya's) chest heaved with her jagged breaths as she tried to calm her quickened heart rate. She turned in her boyfriend's arms and glared at his calm face. How dare he play her like that! Oh, well…it was no use getting mad. It was better to get even. (Aya) smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kai and nuzzled her head into his chest. Oh, yes, when daylight came, Kai was going to pay. (Aya) was going to get even. Very even.

**222222**

**Well, there's yer second chapter! Sorry if I kept yer waiting a bit long, mates, but well, you know how it is. School, work, family, friends, personal issues…there's lots of excuses for procrastination. Fair dinkem, ay? Hope you enjoyed the read, please review and I'll be sure to update ASAP! **

**Much adoration, **

**You/Kai fic fan**


	3. A Phantom's Letter

**G'day, how are you all? In good spirits, I'd like to hope. Thanks to all who reviewed, it's the stuff that keeps me going! I'll stop rambling on now, and let you read the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as the last, if not more. **

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just own my OC's and the bit-beasts that aren't featured in the anime or manga.

**Love Is Forever**

**Chapter Three: A Phantom's Letter**

**222222**

It was only as the golden sun was peeking through the trees and the birds started their morning greeting songs did (Aya) wake up. (Aya) rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked in confusion as she stared at Kai's sleeping face. What was she doing in Kai's futon? She never slept in the same futon as Kai when everyone slept over at Tyson's.

(Aya) then remembered her uneasiness from last night, and her bad dream. She sighed as she toyed with one of Kai's slate bangs. (Aya) then also remembered the little lust session that had gone on between her and Kai last night. She smirked as she twisted the tip of Kai's bang around her finger and tugged down on it lightly. Oh, yes, she was going to get even alright! (Aya) was going to get her boyfriend good. And when he least expected it too.

(Aya) suddenly bolted up, looking around the room. All the boys appeared to still be sleeping. Good. (Aya) scrambled out of Kai's futon and back into her own. The last thing she needed was for one of the guys to catch her and Kai in the same futon together. The teasing and blackmail would've been endless. (Aya) snuggled down into her futon, trying to get warm. It was only the crack of dawn, she could still get in a good hour or two of sleep. Slowly, (Aya's) eyes fluttered shut as her body prepared for the sweet surrender of sleep.

Suddenly, they flew wide open as she remembered something. Quietly, (Aya) crept back over to Kai's futon. Tenderly, she traced the mark on Kai's neck with a fingertip, a souvenir she had given when she bit him. (Aya) grinned to herself. Kai wouldn't be too mad, he would be able to hide the lovebite with his scarf, after all. After tracing her lovebite on Kai's neck for a few more seconds, (Aya) clambered back into her futon. A couple of moments after her head hit the pillow, (Aya) fell asleep.

**222222**

Later on in the morning was when (Aya) woke up again. She sat up, rubbing her (hazel) eyes. (Aya) then leaned back on her hands as she gazed around the room. Everyone had gone, except for Tyson, who was snoring peacefully away on his futon. (Aya) then blinked up at the clock on the wall. It read 8:30am.

'_Well, guess it's my turn to wake up the Sleeping Beauty.'_ (Aya) thought as she climbed out of her futon before making it up neatly.

(Aya) reached into her small backpack, taking out a pair of blue shorts with twin navy stripes going down the side of each leg. She pulled them on and tied up the drawstring before walking over to Tyson's snoring form on the floor.

"Oi, Tyson, come on, time to get up!" (Aya) called out as she shook the boy's shoulder.

The bluette grumbled in his sleep before returning to snoring. (Aya) rolled her eyes. It was always the same…

(Aya) then spotted a broom placed in the corner. She walked over to it and plucked out a single piece of straw. (Aya) then walked back over to Tyson and knelt down beside him, straw in hand. The (auburn) haired girl then proceeded to poke Tyson's face with the straw in every possible annoying way, in his ears and nose and around the corners of his mouth. Tyson continued to sleep as his mouth turned into a frown and his eyebrows twitched. He swatted the straw away with a sleepy hand, still not intent on waking up. (Aya) sighed as she tossed away the straw. It was no use; she'd just have to go for her last resort. A cannonball.

(Aya) walked to the far side of the room, being sure to take her sweet time. She wanted to enjoy this. Once (Aya) reached the other side of the room, she spun around to face Tyson. Then she began to stretch her arms and legs and jog on the spot. Then, (Aya) did her run off. Just when she was a metre away from Tyson, (Aya) jumped. Her legs curled up and she wrapped her arms around her knees, landing like a rock on Tyson's stomach. The boy's stormy blue eyes flew open straight away and looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. He gasped, winded completely as he leaned up on his elbows.

"(Aya)!" Tyson gasped and exclaimed at the same time, remarkably.

(Aya) grinned down at her shocked victim as she put her elbows on her knees, propping her chin on top of her clasped hands.

"Good morning, sunshine! How's the world treating you?"

"Very cruelly!" Tyson gasped.

"Eh? Why's that?"

"No one deserves to be woken up by a cannonball!"

"You did. It was the only thing that would work…"

Tyson growled.

"Then again, I could've always gone for a bucket of water…yeah, I'll do that next time…"

"(Aya)." Tyson growled.

"Icy cold or boiling hot? Take your pick."

"Why you!" Tyson raged.

"Wow, now there's the kinda temper that could melt Antarctica!"

Tyson then let out a bear growl of some sort. (Aya) wisely saw this as a warning and got off Tyson, heading for the door.

"Come back here!" Tyson bellowed. "I'll get you for this!"

(Aya) snickered as Tyson chased her around the dojo. (Aya) ran outside, only to find Kai leaning against the wall.

"Oh, my hero! Save me!" (Aya) pleaded dramatically as she ran towards him.

Kai pushed himself off the wall and gave (Aya) a quizzical look.

"What's going on?"

"**AH! PREPARE TO DIE!**" Tyson's scream destroyed the quiet of Mother Nature, signaling that he was outside.

(Aya) yelped as she ran behind Kai and flung her arms around his neck. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Kai's waist just as Tyson appeared around the corner. Tyson scowled darkly.

"You really think that hiding behind Kai is going to save you, (Aya)?"

By now, Kai had recovered from his shock and curled his hands under the back of (Aya's) knees to prevent her from slipping down his back.

"What's she done now, Tyson?"

"I was just sleeping peacefully, when all of a sudden, your evil little girlfriend decides she wants to cannonball me!"

A smirk showed on Kai's face as he scoffed.

"You're the only one that cares, Tyson. I was about to throw you in the pond anyway."

Tyson stood blinking, mouth hanging open like a fly trap. The boy then snapped it shut and growled, fuming as he stomped back to the dojo. (Aya) moved her arms from around Kai's neck to coil around his shoulders. She peeked over his shoulder to look at him.

"You weren't going to throw me into the pond, were you?"

"No."

"Oh…that's good, I think."

Kai turned his head to look at (Aya's) face. They stayed like that for a few moments, just looking at each other. Instinctively they both leaned forward, meeting lips in a quick kiss. (Aya) sighed happily as she rested the side of her head against Kai's. With a hand, she carefully pushed down his scarf, exposing the lovebite.

"I'm sorry about the bite."

"Don't worry about it."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

Regardless, (Aya) kissed it better anyway.

"I said it didn't hurt."

"Yeah, I know, but you're just so damn sexy and that makes me want to kiss you all over." (Aya) nuzzled her face into Kai's neck.

Kai let out a slight chuckle.

"Come on, we better go in for breakfast, before Tyson eats everything."

"Ok."

Kai let go of (Aya's) legs, but she still held onto him.

"Let go."

"Nope! I'm not going anywhere unless you carry me!"

Kai sighed. He knew better than to argue. So he took hold of (Aya's) legs once again and started to walk back into the dojo, while carrying a very happy girlfriend on his back.

**222222**

As everyone sat at the dining table, talking, (Aya) looked up from her bowl to observe the slate and navy haired boy sitting across from her. Kai's eyes were closed and his arms were folded over his chest. (Aya) smirked. Now was when he would least expect it. It was time to put her plan of payback into action. Carefully, (Aya) slipped one of her feet out of its shoe. Slowly, beneath the table, (Aya) begun to brush her foot up and down Kai's leg. Kai's eyes opened and he looked up at (Aya). The girl's smirk grew slightly as she saw her boyfriend try to hide his surprise. Still going slow, (Aya) brushed her foot upwards and started to move it along Kai's inner thigh. (Aya) fought to suppress her grin as she watched Kai try to hide his discomfort.

Cackling evilly to herself in her mind, (Aya) raised her foot and started to rub his 'special' area. (Aya) grinned slightly as she saw Kai stiffen in his chair. Soon enough, (Aya) felt something hard press against her foot. (Aya's) lips continued to remain in a smirky grin as she continued to rub his crotch, becoming amused as she watched Kai fight to keep in control. He soon closed his eyes, unable to hide the agitated emotion in them. Occasionally, (Aya) could see light twitches happening at Kai's eyebrows and the corner of his mouth. Revenge was sweet.

Soon, breakfast was over, and it was time to train. (Aya) slipped her foot back into her shoe and rose up from the table with everyone else. Everyone except Kai. When Tyson questioned the captain, he merely grunted in reply, saying that he would join them in a moment. Shrugging, Tyson made his way to the backyard, the others following in tow. (Aya) trailed slowly behind the rest before lingering in the hallway. When the others were gone, (Aya) turned around and made her way back to Kai. As she peeked around the doorway, (Aya) had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Now that everyone was gone and he no longer had to suppress his agitation, Kai's head was tilted back as he stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, biting his lower lip. (Aya) stepped in and leaned against the doorframe.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't feel well?" (Aya) snickered.

Kai's head snapped over to the doorway when he heard a voice. He growled under his breath and glared at (Aya). (Aya) just smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss.

"See you out there soon, baby!"

She then turned around and bounced out of the kitchen, happy as a 5 year old on sugar high.

**222222**

It was only when (Aya) lost a beybattle to Ray did Kai finally appear outside.

"(Aya)."

"Yes, Kai?"

"Laps around the dojo, now."

"For how long?"

"Until I say you can stop."

(Aya) raised her eyebrows as she turned around and did so. As soon as she was out of sight, a smirk played on the girl's mouth. This was Kai's way of paying her back for the morning's events. Oh well, it didn't matter. Laps around the dojo was nothing compared to what she had done this morning.

Meanwhile, back with the guys, Ray gave Kai a slight frown.

"Was that really necessary, Kai? It was only a test run for the upgrade Chief did on (Aya's) blade."

"Hn." Kai closed his cold eyes as he crossed his arms.

Chief cleared his throat nervously.

"Let's move on, shall we? Tyson, Max, you two are up next."

Tyson and Max stood across from each other as they readied their blades, preparing for battle.

"3, 2, 1…"

"LET IT RIP!!"

Dragoon and Draciel collided with each other instantly. Draciel then went to defensive mode as Dragoon started to attack him repeatedly.

When training was over, the guys went inside to refuel themselves with food and drink. Tyson blinked his stormy blue eyes as he looked around the room. Why wasn't (Aya) there?

"Hey, Kai?"

"What?"

"Isn't it about time (Aya) stopped doing laps now?"

"Hn."

"Aw, c'mon Kai! Cut the girl some slack, would ya! It's not like she did anything wrong in the first place."

"Humph. Whatever."

Meanwhile, (Aya) panted as she jogged tiredly. She had been running for two hours straight now. Maybe Kai's payback plan was better than she thought…

As she turned a corner, (Aya) saw Ray walking towards her with a glass of water in his hand.

"You can stop now."

(Aya) stopped jogging instantly, leaning forward as she rested her hands on her knees while trying to get her breath back. The girl's feet, legs and arms screamed from exhaustion as she tried to get rid of the tightness in her throat.

"Did Kai say so?"

"No, I did." Ray handed the glass out to (Aya).

"Got a drink for you."

(Aya) accepted it gratefully as she collapsed back against the dojo wall.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Kai was probably gonna leave you running until you gave up."

"Ha!"

"If I didn't know any better, I 'd say that it was payback for something…something I don't wanna know about."

(Aya) smiled as she continued to gulp down the water.

"As I've said before, you never miss a trick, do you Ray?"

Ray chuckled in reply.

"Most of the time."

Once (Aya) drained the glass, she tipped her head back and opened her mouth, collecting all the ice cubes. She handed the glass back to Ray.

"Thanks for that again, Ray."

(Aya) then turned and started to walk out the dojo gates.

"Where are you going?" Ray called out after her.

(Aya) turned back around and pulled an envelope out of her pocket, holding it up for Ray to see.

"I'm just going to post this letter to my dad, it won't take long. I'll be back soon!"

Ray nodded in reply. (Aya) waved and walked out of the dojo entrance, disappearing around the corner.

"Where's (Aya)?" Kai asked when he saw Ray reappear in the kitchen with an empty glass.

"Gone to post a letter to her father. She said she'd be back soon."

"Hn." Was Kai's only reply as he turned his head away with closed eyes.

Ray sighed and shook his head.

"So stupid…"

"What is?"

"The little game you're playing. Whatever (Aya) did, it can't have been so bad that you wanted the poor girl to run herself to death."

"Humph. She'll learn to suck it up."

"She was running for two hours straight, Kai."

"Still alive, isn't she?"

"She was having trouble breathing, too. That was easy to see…"

"Hn. Your point?"

"It was from added stress. So whatever's on her mind right now, wearing her out isn't helping."

"Hm…"

**222222**

(Aya) sighed as she slowly walked down the streets. She was still buggered from all that running, and worse, she couldn't get her encounter with Zane off her mind. It was strange for him to just show up out of the blue like that. But he seemed to have changed. Surely, he would have, after two years. He wasn't here to stir up trouble like before, right? (Aya) sighed again as she rubbed her temple. It was too confusing to think about, so she tried to push it out of her mind. But what about that nightmare she had? The one where she was running from a shadow, but the shadow multiplied in size and swallowed her up completely. Could the shadow in her nightmare symbolize Zane?

(Aya) suddenly gasped as she stiffened, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling upright. She had stopped walking. (Aya) felt like someone was watching her, burning holes into her back with their stare. The girl whipped around, causing her (auburn) hair to flutter. The street was completely empty, except for her. (Aya) raised an eyebrow and shrugged to herself before turning back around and continuing to walk. It must've just been her being paranoid, psyched up from all her worrying thoughts. Unknown to the girl, up high, hiding in a tree so he would remain unseen, was Zane.

"That was close, she nearly caught me." Zane mumbled to himself.

"Guess I'll just stay up high from now on…"

Zane started to jump from tree top to tree top, occasionally switching to jump from rooftop to rooftop as he followed in (Aya's) wake.

"Just you wait, pretty baby. You'll be running scared very soon…"

**222222**

As (Aya) walked back through the dojo gates after returning from the post office, she noticed a letter sticking out of the mailbox.

"What's this?"

(Aya) pulled out the envelope before looking into the letterbox for more mail. When there was none, (Aya) turned her attention back to the white rectangle in her hand. The (hazel) orbs widened as she gasped. It was addressed to her! It had to be, there were no other girls that went by the name of (Aya) on Tyson's street. (Aya) inspected the envelope, turning it over. There were no stamps of any kind, nor was there a return address. Just her name, printed clearly in black pen. After a moment's hesitation, (Aya) tore open the envelope. She unfolded the paper inside and held it up to read. What she saw made her sick to the pit of her stomach.

_**Hey baby**_

_**It was nice to see you again. Can't wait until our next meeting.**_

_**You can count on it.**_

(Aya) scrunched up the letter and shoved it into her pocket before tossing the envelope into the bin. She recognized the handwriting, even though she had seen it only once before. It was Zane's. He had written her that note. Which only meant one thing. Zane was up to his dangerous ways again. But what was the reason behind it this time? (Aya) let out a cry of exasperation as she buried her face into her hands.

"Why? Why can't you just piss off and leave me alone for good?" (Aya) mumbled to herself.

(Aya) didn't know how long she stood there, with her face hidden in her hands. All she could hear was the sound of her steady breathing as air moved in and out of her lungs. She tried to calm down, telling herself it would do no good to get stressed. But then, if she wasn't supposed to get freaked out, what _**was **_(Aya) supposed to do? When she had gotten her hysteria and paranoia back in check, (Aya) dropped her hands back down to her sides and made her way to the dojo's backyard. When she saw Kai appear, (Aya) sighed and rolled her eyes before starting to jog in laps again. Kai sighed himself as he jogged up beside her.

"Why are you still running?"

"Because you haven't told me to stop yet." (Aya) replied as she kept her eyes to the ground.

Kai groaned slightly.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what, Kai?"

"You can stop now."

"Great! So nice to know that I have your authority, captain!"

"(Aya), would you stop?"

Kai quickly stepped in front of the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping (Aya) from moving anywhere. It was only then that Kai saw the sad look on (Aya's) face and her watery (hazel) eyes.

"Hey, what happened?"

(Aya) let out a shaky breath as Kai wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. (Aya) let her arms snake around Kai's waist as her hands curled around the back of his shoulders. A sad sigh escaped (Aya's) lips as she leaned into Kai.

"(Aya)?"

"Front left pocket."

"What?"

"Look in my front left pocket!"

Hesitantly, Kai slipped his hand into the said pocket and let his fist close around a crumpled ball of paper. The two stepped back from each other as Kai smoothed out the letter and began to read the words written upon it. As his eyes moved back and forth across the paper, the hint of confusion in them faded out. Kai's facial expression was unreadable. (Aya) bit her lip. She couldn't tell what her boyfriend was thinking and it made her nervous. Finally, Kai spoke.

"What's this?"

there was a hostile coldness in Kai's voice, possibly a hint of mistrust. It scared (Aya).

"It's a letter."

"From who?"

"Zane. I recognize the handwriting."

"How?"

"He wrote me a message during school once, remember?"

"Hn. When did you get this?"

"Just when I got back. I saw the envelope sticking out of Tyson's letterbox. It had my name on it."

Kai stared at the letter for a few more moments before he growled and scrunched it back up, stuffing it into his own pocket. (Aya) watched Kai with anxious (hazel) eyes.

"Are you mad?"

"At you, no. At him, just point the bastard out so I can rip his eyes out."

"Don't be like that, Kai. Please?" (Aya) pleaded.

Kai sighed before running a hand through his slate bangs. (Aya's) lower lip quivered. She had witnessed Kai's attitude first-hand when he was fired up. They had both fought over something completely stupid. (Aya) didn't want to see the side of Kai with a fierce temper again. Kai looked up at (Aya's) face and saw that the girl was about to cry.

"Oh, (Aya), I'm not…oh, come here." Kai held out his arms and (Aya) didn't hesitate to fall into them.

Kai kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. (Aya) inhaled shakily as she buried her face into Kai's neck.

"You know, at first, I thought I was being paranoid, with my thoughts last night, and that nightmare. And when I was walking to the post office, I kept on thinking that I was being followed, but now –" (Aya) was cut off by her own hiccupping breath.

Kai rubbed her back and kissed the tip of her ear.

"He didn't get his way last time, so he sure isn't getting his way this time."

"I know."

"Don't you worry about him, I won't give him a chance to hurt you. Not now, not ever."

Kai spoke those words with a passionate ferocity and (Aya) shivered. Because she knew that Kai meant it.

"I just hope that you'll be careful."

"Don't you worry about me. He's the one that ought to be careful."

**222222**

**Oh my god, it's been such a freaking long time since I've updated anything!! For that, I'm very sorry, and hope you forgive me! My finals are nearly done, and the holidays will start soon, so hopefully, you'll be seeing more updates from me soon! Hope you liked the chapter, I'll post some more stuff ASAP!!**

**You/Kai fic fan**


End file.
